


Love's Secret

by Bella_Mi_Amore



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Mi_Amore/pseuds/Bella_Mi_Amore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>LOVE'S SECRET</p>
  <p>by: William Blake (1757-1827)</p>
  <p>EVER seek to tell thy love,</p>
  <p>Love that never told can be;</p>
  <p>For the gentle wind doth move</p>
  <p>Silently, invisibly.</p>
  <p>I told my love, I told my love,</p>
  <p>I told her all my heart,</p>
  <p>Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears.</p>
  <p>Ah! she did depart!</p>
  <p>Soon after she was gone from me,</p>
  <p>A traveler came by,</p>
  <p>Silently, invisibly:</p>
  <p>He took her with a sigh.</p>
  <p>~*~ </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Love's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE'S SECRET
> 
> by: William Blake (1757-1827)
> 
> EVER seek to tell thy love,
> 
> Love that never told can be;
> 
> For the gentle wind doth move
> 
> Silently, invisibly.
> 
> I told my love, I told my love,
> 
> I told her all my heart,
> 
> Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears.
> 
> Ah! she did depart!
> 
> Soon after she was gone from me,
> 
> A traveler came by,
> 
> Silently, invisibly:
> 
> He took her with a sigh.
> 
> ~*~ 

Walking into the library, Nikolas removed his riding gloves and dusted the dirt, grim and leaves from his shirtsleeve.

"Good evening, Alfred" He stated as the elderly man walked into the room.

"Good evening sir." Alfred replied, "You have a caller, would you like me to sho..."

A haughty voice is heard from behind the butler, "I can show myself in"

Walking past with arms outreached, "Good evening my darling, Nikolas."

Pouring a drink he motioned with a hand, ignoring his visitor for a moment, "We will be having early arrivals this evening."

Bowing, Alfred responded, "Of course" Pausing a moment he added, "Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Emptying the glass in one swig, he stopped Alfred with a hand.

Looking at the woman in front of him, "Grandmother, to what honor do I owe this visit?" Hugging his grandmother briefly he motioned for her to sit. "Please, have a seat. Would you like refreshment?"

Sitting, Helena stated, "That would be lovely, tea if you have it." Pausing, "Did I hear you say you are having guests this evening?"

"Tea and sandwiches, Alfred,"

"Of course, your highness," Bowing out of the room,

Turning his attention back to the woman sitting across from him, Nikolas explains the evening's events.

"Yes, grandmother, "Reluctantly he tells her, "I am hosting a Ball this evening in honor of Emily." Pausing a moment he adds, "Will you be joining us?

"Yes, my dear I believe I will." Helena said as she stood and made her way to the balcony door.

Moments later, Alfred walked in carrying a silver platter. Setting it on the table he made way to pour a cup. "Madam Cassidine," motioning to hand Helena the cup and saucer.

"Thank you Alfred," Helena stated. Cautiously she sipped the hot beverage.

"We will have one more guest for the evening" Nikolas said.

"Yes, sir" pausing a moment, Alfred added. "Will that be all, sir?"

Thinking a moment back to his last thoughts, "No, there is one more thing. Please work out the seating arrangement. Add my grandmother to the main table area."

"Yes, sir" bowing Alfred left the room, closing the doors with his retreat.

Curiosity peaked, Helena asked, "Who is joining us this evening, my darling?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Nikolas said. "The guests are all family and friends that meant something to Emily, grandmother."

Seeing the smirk on his grandmother's face, Nikolas warned, "Grandmother, I expect you to be on your best behavior this evening. This is a family gathering. I will not have my guests feeling out of place."

"Always, the perfect host, my dear," The perfectly coiffed woman stated, "Not to worry, my dear. I will not talk out of turn."

Not quite believing what his grandmother said, "I am serious, grandmother," he warned while topping of his water glass, "This is a celebratory evening and I will not allow you to spoil it."

"Now Nikolas, we both know my feeling on that insipid girl. She was not nearly good enough for you, You could have your pick and you chose to be with her." Sighing Helena added, "Why I will never know."

Rolling his eyes, he turns to the matriarch of his family, "If you will excuse me. I must clean up before the evening." Nikolas stated as he motioned to his attire.

Waving her grandson off, with a well manicured hand, "Of course, of course. I will see you at the dinner hour." As the young man left the room, Helena walked to the fireplace.

"Yes, my darling. I will do exactly what is needed to make the evening a success." Setting her saucer and cup on the server, Helena walked into the foyer. Approaching Alfred, she stops in front of the startled man.

"I will need a list of the guests for this evening, Alfred."

"Yes, ma'am," Alfred replied, "I will have one brought to your room within the half hour."

"Good, very good," Helena responded. Turning to ascend the staircase, Helena's mind wondered to all of the delectable events that could occur that evening.

Upon reaching her room, Helena was approached by a maid.

"Madam," the maid said, "Here is the list you requested,"

"Oh my, that was fast work. Good to know my grandson has a staff that is on top of things." Reaching into her handbag, Helena pulled out a few bills. Putting them in the young girls hand, Helena stated firmly, "You assist me this evening and there will be more."

Curtsying, the young maid says softly, "Of course my lady," knowing better than to cross the older woman.

Closing the door behind her, Helena set her bag on the table. Walking to the light, she scans the guest list.

"Interesting, this is very, very interesting," moving to the next page, Helena smiled wide. Looking at the portrait on the wall she spoke to no one, "My dear, what a night this will be interesting," folding the list in half, she taped it against her chin. "Oh yes, very interesting.

Setting the list on the table she moved to go through the formal attire that has already been put away. Pulling the dress she was searching for out of the armoire. "This will do. In fact, it is perfect." Setting it aside she went through her routine of getting ready.

An hour later, a knock on her door signaled that it is time. "Enter," she called.

The door opened, a dapper Nikolas entered, "You look lovely, grandmother,"

"As do you, my dear," Slipping her arm into the crook of his she allowed him to lead her to the staircase.

From the vantage point of the balcony, they were privy to the entering guests. Helena felt her grandson tense when the wrap was removed from the shoulders of one lovely guest; quite lovely indeed.

Taking a side look at her grandsons face, she was confused at what she saw; A mixture of lust and hatred.

'Oh this will be an interesting evening indeed,' Helena thought as the duo made their way down the stairs to greet the evening's guests.


End file.
